


Stuck

by snowdarkred



Series: The Crossover Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't know how they got here, but he knows it's the Doctor's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I put together a list of character across several fandoms and then generated random groupings among them. These drabbles are the result.

“Well, this is awkward,” the alien known as ‘the Doctor’ said. Ianto snorted and straightened the line of his suit. He had no idea where they were or how they got there, but he already knew that it was probably the Doctor’s fault. It always was.

“Mind telling me where we are?” Ianto asked with polite insolence. The Doctor looked at him sharply but then shook his head.

“I think I accidentally popped into another universe,” he said, whipping out his sonic screwdriver - identifiable from the many records Torchwood had compiled on the Doctor before Canary Wharf.

“And where is your ship?” Ianto inquired. He looked around them, trying to get some kind of bearing. There was grass. A trailer surrounded by rusting and deteriorating cars. The steering wheels were all on the left side. They weren’t in the UK then. Probably.

“I don’t know,” the Doctor said, squinting at the trailer. There was a cross nailed to the door. He waved his screwdriver in its direction. “I think she dumped us here.”

“Great,” Ianto muttered. He sighed and smoothed down his suit again. Squaring his shoulders, he walked to the trailer.

“Wait!” the Doctor said, jogging to catch up. “We don’t know where we are! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Since when do you think before you act?” Ianto asked with only a small amount of bitterness. Well, he tried. He was still a bit sore about the Doctor stealing Jack and then returning him mostly broken. “I’m doing the logical thing and asking where the bloody hell we are.”

He stomped up the stairs and raised his hands to knock. Before his knuckles even touched the door, it swung open, revealing a shotgun and, presumably, the owner of the trailer.

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded in an American accent. She aimed somewhere between the Doctor’s chest and Ianto, ready swing and fire at the slightest cause.

“Ah, yes, hello!” the Doctor said with impossible brightness. “I’m the Doctor, and this is Ianto, and we’re a bit lost.” He dug around in his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a leather wallet. “And I’m afraid we’ve also misplaced our transportation. Would you mind telling me where we are?”

The woman regarded them suspiciously.

“And what planet we’re on?” the Doctor continued.

The woman sighed and lowered her shotgun. She sniffed. “You can come in,” she said, stepping aside. “Just leave all your weapons at the door. I don’t want armed strangers in my territory.”

 _Territory?_ Ianto thought to himself, but he did as he was told. He unholstered his sidearm from his hip, but he left his backup in his ankle holster. He was about to step inside but the woman blocked him. She sniffed again.

“I said,” she growled, “ _all_ your weapons.”

Under her and the Doctor’s hard stares, Ianto bent and revealed his ankle holster. After a moment of hesitation, he also pulled out his pocket knife and his taser. It was always best to be prepared for whatever situation might arise.

“That’s better,” the woman said approvingly. She motioned for Ianto to step in. Ianto tried not to smirk when she made the Doctor leave his sonic screwdriver behind as well, despite his arguments that it wasn’t a weapon. Which was a blatant lie.

“So,” the woman said, sitting on the couch and laying her shotgun across her lap. “You’re obviously not from around here. As in, this planet. This isn’t unheard of, so don’t go denying it. I can smell it.”

The Doctor jumped up from his perch on one of the armchairs. “Smell it! That’s brilliant! How?”

“Never mind that,” the woman said. “I’m Mercy Thompson and I know some people. I might be able to pass you along to someone who can get you to where you belong. Or,” she said, narrowing her dark eyes, “you could be stuck here. I don’t know. It’s not exactly my area of expertise.”

“What _is_ your area of expertise?” Ianto asked.

Mercy grinned. “Cars.”


End file.
